1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap rollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to strap rollers having a crank and a specifically designed holding means to attach to a truck rub rail or stake pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strap rollers are well known in the art. They range in configurations from crank handles built into strap rollers to simple spool crank configurations. However, there are no strap rollers which employs a crank and a holding means to efficiently mount the strap roller to a truck rub rail or stake pocket.
One strap rolling device that is available comprises a strap roller having a disk with a central threaded hole to receive a male member projecting from a threaded free end of a roller crank shaft and extending at a perpendicular angle from the roller crank shaft and with four concentric threaded holes to receive four projecting rods. These rods are in parallel with the roller crank shaft and serve as strap grips around which the strap is wound. This prior art crank is substantially the same as roller crank 12A shown in FIG. 2 and has roller crank handle 12 AB, roller crank connector 12AC and roller crank shaft 12AA having roller crank shaft male member 12AAA. A connector shaft eyelet is welded to one end of a flat connector shaft to receive the free end of the roller crank shaft prior to its threaded engagement with the disk of the strap roller. An L-shaped metal bracket is welded to the other end of the connector shaft to engage the truck rub rail. An insert having an ordinary machine threaded hole there through is removably placed into a hole drilled into the flat surface of the shaft adjacent to the other end of the shaft and an ordinary bolt is threadably engaged into the machine treaded hole to hold the strap roller in place on the truck rub rail.
A strap rolling device similar to the foregoing devise is also available and comprises a strap roller having a first ordinary machine threaded nut to receive a male member projecting from a threaded first end of a crank roller base and a pair of projecting members welded to opposite sides of the nut projecting from the free end of a roller crank shaft. These projecting members are in parallel with the roller crank shaft and also serve as strap grips as described above. The roller crank shaft of this device is similar to that of the foregoing device. A connector shaft eyelet is welded to one end of a flat connector shaft to receive the free end of the roller crank shaft prior to its threaded engagement with the nut of the strap roller. An L-shaped metal bracket is welded to the other end of the flat connector shaft to engage the truck rub rail in the same manner as the strap rolling device described above. A second ordinary machine threaded nut is welded to the flat surface of the connector shaft adjacent to the other end of the connector shaft. An ordinary bolt, to which is welded a bar extending parallel to the connector shaft, is threaded into the second bolt. This bar assists in threadably engaging the bolt into the second nut to hold the strap roller in place on the truck rub rail.
Numerous other innovations for strap rollers are present in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they are not as suitable nor as efficient for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.